Labios Rotos
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: –"¿Por qué tienes los labios rotos?" "Por culpa de los monstruos que viven debajo de mi cama." KOGAN/One-short/Kawaii *-*


**New One-short!**

 **BrokenLips • • •**

Las noches en Minnesota eran frías, terriblemente frías, pero eso no era suficiente como para que Kendall Knight anduviera descalzo a las 3:16 de la madrugada por toda su casa. Kendall se había levantado por culpa de sus necesidades humanas, tenía sed y ganas de orinar, se levantó de su cama sin darle importancia alguna de ponerse zapatos o siquiera una medias abrigadoras o medio calientes, no, nada. ¿Razón? Pereza.

Se levantó cabizbajo gracias al sueño que aun lo invadía y caminó hacia la puerta para seguidamente caminar por el pasillo en dirección al baño. Al llegar, abrió la puerta perezosamente y entró, hizo lo que tenía que hacer para satisfacer sus necesidades humanas y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él y volvió a su andar por el helado suelo.

En un momento impreciso, sus oídos le fallaron, ¿o lo que oía era cierto? Oía un llanto, suspiros y lamentos, pero, ¿de quién? Luego recordó que Logan se estaba quedando a dormir en su casa desde antier (ya que su madre estaba fuera del país y el lugar donde vivían no era muy seguro ya que siempre habían asaltos, muertes, hurtos, etc...) ¿sería Logan el que lloraba tan desgarradoramente? Sacudió su cabeza y quitó los rastros de sueño de sus ojos con sus manos, se acercó más a la puerta (la cual estaba entre abierta) del cuarto donde dormía Logan, agarró la perilla y la giró, el cuarto de invitados lo recibió con un hermoso habiente cálido.

Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada. Recordando como era el cuarto y la ubicación exacta de los muebles, Kendall se aventuró por el oscuro cuarto hasta llegar a las ventanas, jaló para un lado una cortina para que los rayos de luna y de algunos del poste de luz pública que estaba afuera, entraran al cuarto iluminándolo un poco. Dio la vuelta en dirección a la cama y pudo verse bastante, más que antes, vio que había alguien debajo de las sábanas, Logan, estaba sacudiéndose como lo hacen las personas que están llorando. Se acercó lenta y silenciosamente a la cama, se sentó en el borde de ella y se inclinó suavemente hacia Logan para tocar su hombro y llamar su atención un poco, pero al hacerlo, su amigo se estremeció bajo su toque.

–¿Logie?

–P-por fav-vor n-no me l-last-times...

Kendall se asustó. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su mejor amigo? –Logie, yo jamás te lastimaría. ¿Qué tienes?– De repente, Logan empezó a llorar. Kendall estaba aterrado, asustado. El rubio se subió totalmente en la cama, acostándose en ella, se metió debajo de las sábanas y abrazó por detrás a Logan. –¿Logie? ¿Qué tienes, qué pasa? Soy yo, Kendall, no te haré nada malo.– Logan se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró a Kendall a los ojos, Kendall igualmente lo hizo, se sorprendió aun más al ver los marrones ojos de Logan; estaban rojos, terriblemente ojos, gruesas lágrimas seguían bajando de sus ojos, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, su cabello estaba alborotado y tenía unas muy notorias ojeras. La mirada de Logan era como... era como si estuviera perdido, perdido en la nada... No tenía ni una sola señal se algún brillo que normalmente tenía cuando eran niños, ni siquiera como hace un día. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su amigo?

Logan rompió el contacto visual y de aferró al cuerpo de Kendall, escondió su rostro en su pecho y se rompió él mismo en un llanto desgarrador. Kendall no hizo más abrazarlo para hacerlo sentir mejor, acarició su espalda, encima de su camisa de dormir, le dio un pequeño beso sobre su cabello y luego lo abrazó fuertemente diciéndole palabras para tranquilizarlo.

Se quedaron así unos minutos.

Se sentía agradable, lindo, cálido. Kendall se agradeció mentalmente a si mismo por no traer ningún tipo de zapatos o calcetines, este abrazo era mil veces más cálido que cualquier manta, calcetas, pantuflas, zapatos o cualquier otro tipo de cosa para abrigarse del frío. Esto era especial, ¡por favor! ¡estábamos hablando de un abrazo con su mejor amigo!, uno para hacerle sentir mejor y salvo. Pasaron otros minutos y ellos seguían igual, pero ahora, el llanto de Logan se estaba cesando.

Logan se alejó un poco de Kendall y éste bajó la mirada para ver lo que iba a hacer a continuación, Logan se estaba secando las lágrimas con el cuello de la camisa, después de haber terminando, levantó la mirada y encaró al chico de ojos verdes.

Miradas se cruzaron entre ellos, una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora departe de Kendall y una respuesta de su mejor amigo.

–¿Cómo estás?– susurró gentilmente.

–Mejor, bastante mejor. – sonrió. –Gracias, Kendall.– bajó la mirada apenado por la atención del alto.

El rubio sonrió radiantemente, llevó una mano de la espalda del castaño hasta su rostro, acarició su mejilla con su debo pulgar, el pequeño y pálido pedazo de piel se tornó rosa. Logan puso su mano sobre el brazo de Kendall y levantó la vista, el rubio lo estaba viendo atentamente, cada minúsculo detalle de su cara, de él. Kendall se fue perdiendo en Logan y también se fue acercando a él, a sus labios. Logan cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento cálido de Kendall sobre si rostro, esperando ansiosamente un beso de su parte, pero luego de unos segundos, su esperado beso jamás llevó, envés de eso, sintió la yema de los dedos de Kendall sobre sus labios, le ardió al momento del primer insignificante roce.

–¿Me dirás porqué estabas llorando?– habló suavemente, Logan abrió los ojos despacio.

–N-no...– susurró.

–Bueno. Dime, entonces, porqué tienes los labios rotos, están morados y con aparentemente sangre seca. ¿Por qué te muerdes los labios y los haces sangrar?

Kendall quitó sus dedos de encima de los labios de Logan al sentir que él estaba a punto de decir algo. –Es por culpa de los monstruos que viven debajo de mi cama.

Kendall levantó una de sus pobladas cejas en confusión. –¿Cómo? Aquí no hay monstruos, ellos no existen.

–Sí hay, si existen. Siempre me hacen sentir mal,… me dicen cosas hirientes, se burlan de mí, no me dejan en paz ni una sola noche.

–No, Logie, mírame.– Kendall puso sus manos en las mejillas de Logan y lo hizo mirarle. –No les escuches, ellos sólo quieren verte mal, hacerte llorar. ¿Esto empezó desde la muerte de tu papá en la guerra?…

–No. Ellos siempre me han atormentado desde los cuatro años…

–¿Por eso llorabas? ¿Por ellos?…

Bajó la mirada. –Sí…

–¿Qué te dicen?

–Que soy un idiota, un bebé que no sabe lo que hace, que todo lo que hago está mal, que no sirvo para nada, sólo estoy aquí de estorbo, para molestar a todos, que nadie me quiere, que sólo... sólo me hablan para no ser "mala gente", que... que yo tengo la culpa de la muerte de papá y de mi hermano… tengo muchas pesadillas en las que todos me atacan e intentan matarme, en las noches veo sombras horribles, oigo gritos desesperantes, llantos, oigo voces, entro en pánico… me muerdo los labios en las noches más fuertes para no gritar.

–Logie, – llamó su atención. –todo eso es falso, nada es cierto. Todos te aman, todo te quieran, no estás sólo, tienes amigos, familia, tienes personas que se preocupan por ti... Me tienes a mí, yo te amo, te quiero y jamás me alejaré de ti. Eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano, siempre, siempre, siempre estaré para ti, nada ni nadie te hará llorar otra vez. Eres mi Logie, mi bebé. Tú NO tienes la culpa de nada, ellos… ya era hora de que partieran de este mundo, el destino les tenía un futuro ya hecho y listo para ellos, no te estreses, no llores, no necesitamos alas para volar.– Kendall bajó el rostro y besó leve y tiernamente a Logan en sus lastimados labios, el castaño lo besó se vuelta suavemente. –No te vuelvas a morder los labios, los lastimas.– dijo al separarse. –Los lastimas y yo tanto que me he muerto por besarlos.– Logan escondió su cara en el torso de Kendall.

–Pero las...

–Shh...– Kendall lo interrumpió, con una mano acarició su pelo mientras que con la otra lo abrazaba. –Quiero ver que esos "monstruos" se vuelvan a acercar a ti ahora que yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo.– dijo decidido.

Logan sacó su cara y miró a Kendall. –¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

–Esta y todas de ahora en adelante, bebé.– sonrió y Logan se sonrojó débilmente. –Te amo y jamás te dejaré, tienes un knight cuidándote la espalda.

El pálido sonrió y se acurrucó en el cuerpo de Kendall, éste lo abrazó pegándolo más a él. –Te amo, Kendall. Sé y confío en ti, jamás me apartaré de tu lado. Estás condenado a estar conmigo para siempre.

Rió. –Eso no es para nada una condena para mí, es más bien un privilegio.– Logan sonrió con los ojos cerrados ya que un bostezo venía en camino en su garganta. –Descansa, LogieBear, tengo muchos planes para nosotros en la mañana.

El moreno se acomodó más en su pecho para dejarse caer, no en los brazos de morfeo, sino en los de Kendall, su mejor salvación y bendición.

El rubio dio un último beso sobre la cabeza de Logan antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño y por Logan.

Desde esa noche en adelante, todo volvió a ser diferente para ambos, pero esta vez en un modo bueno, y más para Logan.

Ambos cayeron en el sueño, ambos con una sonrisa.

Y de ahora en más, ya no habrán más labios rotos de parte de Logan ni de ninguno otro.

Fin.

 **BrokenLips • • •**

 **Aww!**

 **No sé ustedes, pero a mí me gustó mucho :333**

 **Hace un tiempo tenía la idea de este one-short, pero ñeee que pereza escribir XDD okno :'v**

 **Reviews? Favs? :) ❤**

 **—Scar:3**


End file.
